knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Decoration
}} Decorations can be placed on the maps of the various areas. They can be put into and taken out of storage in the Inventory. Some decorations have the visitor interaction/inspections feature, meaning visiting friends can click them to gain and give benefits. Objects each have a daily interaction limit; by using Golden Hands a visiting player can exceed that limit. Decorations are bought at the Market, made in the Genie's House, found at locations, or are rewards from quests and events. See also the article on Decorative structures. Decorations Basic decorations Decorations available at home and on the market: File:Vase with roses.png|'Vase' File:Basket pink flowers.png|'Basket' (pink) File:Basket yellow flowers.png|'Basket' (yellow) File:Basket purple flowers.png|'Basket' (purple) File:Basket blue flowers.png|'Basket' (blue) File:Flower garden red.png|'Flower Garden' (red) File:Flower garden blue.png|'Flower Garden' (blue) File:Flower garden yellow.png|'Flower Garden' (yellow) File:Flower garden pink.png|'Flower Garden' (pink) File:Flowerbed redpurple.png|'Flowerbed' (red-purple) File:Flowerbed yellowblue.png|'Flowerbed' (yellow-blue) File:Flowerbed bluepink.png|'Flowerbed' (blue-pink) File:Flowerbed redorange.png|'Flowerbed' (red-orange) File:Lantern yellow.png|'Lantern' (yellow) File:Lantern blue.png|'Blue lantern' File:Lantern green.png|'Green lantern' File:Lantern red.png|'Red lantern' File:Dragon lantern.png|'Dragon lantern' File:Briar-rose.png|'Briar-rose' File:Flag fleurdelis.png|'(Fleur-de-lis) Flag' File:Viscount flag.png|'Viscount Flag' File:Defender flag.png|'Defender Flag' File:Bench red.png|'Bench' File:Bench blue.png|'Bench' File:Bench green.png|'Bench' File:Bench yellow.png|'Bench' File:Flag deco european union.png|'National & other flags' (see more) Permanent location decorations Permanent location decorations: File:Ancient swords.png|'Ancient Swords' File:Sacred well.png|'Sacred Well' File:Stone throne.png|'Stone Throne' File:Maya calendar.png|'Maya Calendar' File:Cult statue.png|'Cult statue' File:Fire elemental.png|'Elementals' (see article for more) File:Monkey statue ears.png|'Monkey Statue' (see article for more) File:Blue dragon statue.png|'Blue Dragon Statue' File:Statue of the sage.png|'Statue of the Sage' File:Totem.png|'Totem' (see article for more) File:Skull cave.png|'Skull Cave' File:Pirate roulette.png|'Pirate Roulette' File:Parrot deco.png|'Parrot' File:Obsidian altar.png|'Obsidian Altar' File:Pirate flag skull deco.png|'Pirate Flag' File:Bear forces general.png|'Bear Forces General' File:Guard blumburg.png|'Guard' File:Penguin waiter 1.png|'Penguin Waiter' File:Field of dreams.png|'Field of Dreams' File:Cloud trap.png|'Cloud Trap' File:Bigfoot.png|'Bigfoot' File:Atlantis' artifact.png|'Atlantis' Artifact' File:Tide master.png|'Tide Master' File:Alchemy device decoration.png|'Alchemy Device' File:Heart of the sea.png|'Heart of the Sea' File:Star tree.png|'Star Tree' File:Weather master.png|'Weather Master' Temporary decorations Temporary or event decorations 2015-2016: File:Spring tree.png|'Spring Tree' File:Summer tree.png|'Summer Tree' File:Autumn tree.png|'Autumn Tree' File:Torch deco.png|'Torch' File:Zombie hand.png|'Zombie Hand' File:Scarecrow deco.png|'Scarecrow' File:Gargoyle 1.png|'Gargoyle' File:Gargoyle 2.png|'Gargoyle' File:Snowdrops structure.png|'Snowdrops' File:Precious egg blue.png|'Precious Egg' File:Precious egg red.png|'Precious Egg' File:Precious egg green.png|'Precious Egg' File:Tent circus decoration.png|'Tent Circus' File:Glory pennant lion.png|'Glory Pennant' File:Marble column 1.png|'Marble Column' (see more) File:Olympic cup 4.png|'Olympic prize cups' #1-4 File:Libra statue.png|'Zodiac statues' (see more) File:Res air pillar 1.png|'Air pillars' x3 (see more) File:Res water pillar 1.png|'Water pillars' x3 (see more) File:Res fire pillar 1.png|'Fire pillars' x3 (see more) File:Res earth pillar 1.png|'Earth pillars' x3 (see more) File:Jack's pumpkin 1.png|'Jack's pumpkin' x4 (see more) File:Coffin.png|'Coffin' File:Skeleton cage.png|'Skeleton cage' File:Jack's tree.png|'Jack's tree' File:Res red berries 1.png|'Red Berries' File:Res shroom 5.png|'Giant shroom' #5 File:Res shroom 3.png|'Shroom' #3 File:Christmas lantern.png|'Christmas Lantern' File:Post clock.png|'Post Clock' File:Christmas carrousel.png|'Christmas Carrousel' File:Gazebo santa's village.png|'Gazebo' File:Gifts santa's village.png|'Gifts' File:Christmas bauble 1 stage4.png|'Christmas Bauble' File:Res sugar tree 1.png|'Sugar Tree' File:Res snow-covered pine 2.png|'Snow-covered pines #1-4' File:Res candy whirl 1.png|'Candy Whirl' File:Res candy cane 1.png|'Candy cane' File:Gingerbread house sweet kingdom.png|'Gingerbread House' Temporary or event decorations 2017: File:Chinese dragon statue.png|'Dragon statue' File:Chocolate rabbit.png|'Chocolate rabbit' File:Bunny basket 1.png|'Bunny basket' File:Bunny basket 2.png|'Bunny basket' File:Res cobalt crystal 1.png|'Cobalt Crystal' File:Res cobalt crystal 2.png|'Cobalt Crystal' File:Res cobalt crystal 3.png|'Cobalt Crystal' File:Chess piece white dwarf.png|'Chess pieces' (see more) File:Ghost trap decoration.png|'Ghost Trap' File:Sea horse statue.png|'Sea Horse' File:Iron mask.png|'Iron mask' File:Time altar decoration.png|'Time Altar' File:Res corrupted tree 1.png|'Corrupted Bush, Tree, Stone' (see article for more) File:Fearless dragon.png|'Fearless dragon' File:Dragon skull decoration.png|'Dragon skull' File:Marquise's necklace deco.png|'Marquise's Necklace' File:Res giant fruits.png|'Giant fruit' File:Golden mother goose.png|'Golden Mother Goose' File:Fairytale leadlight.png|'Fairytale Leadlight' File:Detective's cup gold.png|'Detective's Cup' File:Detective's cup silver.png|'Detective's Cup' File:Careless zombies.png|'Careless zombies' File:Grandfather clock deco.png|'Grandfather Clock' File:Family table decoration.png|'Family Table' File:Winter championship grand prix.png|'Winter Championship Grand Prix' File:Gold snowman.png|'Gold Snowman' Temporary or event decorations 2018: File:Gramophone deco.png|'Gramophone' File:Magic mirror deco good.png|'Magic Mirror' File:Headless horseman deco.png|'Headless Horseman' File:King of the night deco.png|'King of the Night' File:Leo sun city deco.png|'Leo' File:Lantern cupid.png|'Lantern' File:Pumpkin carriage.png|'Pumpkin Carriage' File:Emperor bugs' statue.png|'Emperor Bugs' Statue' File:Hippo calf spotted 1.png|'Hippo Calf' File:Decorative figure origami butterfly.png|'Decorative Figure' (see article for more) File:Power of knowledge deco.png|'Power of Knowledge' File:Turtle deco.png|'Turtle' File:Candle deco 1.png|'Candle' File:Candle deco 2.png|'Candle' File:Candle deco 3.png|'Candle' File:Table serving cart blue.png|'[[|Table]]' File:Table serving cart red.png|'[[|Table]]' File:Lonely swan deco.png|'Lonely Swan' File:Great totem.png|'Great Totem' File:Frozen totem deco.png|'Frozen Totem' File:Goodness totem.png|'Goodness Totem' File:Care totem.png|'Care Totem' File:Work totem.png|'Work Totem' File:Emotions counter.png|'Emotions Counter' File:Baby dragon.png|'Baby Dragon' File:Vane rose deco.png|'Vane Rose' File:Academy award deco princess.png|'Academy Award' File:Moon & sun.png|'Moon & Sun' File:Home record book deco.png|'Home Record Book' File:Hidden decoration palm.png|'Hidden Decoration palm' File:Baobab deco.png|'Baobab' File:Mandrake flower.png|'Mandrake Flower' File:Aloe vera bush.png|'Aloe Vera Bush' File:Box with cloth deco 1.png|'Box with cloths' File:Love bouquet deco.png|'Love Bouquet' File:Ice cream factory deco.png|'Ice Cream Factory' File:Vase festive deco blue.png|'Vases' File:Festive cupcake deco.png|'Festive Cupcake' File:Locomotive deco.png|'Locomotive' File:Age-old tree deco.png|'Age-Old Tree' File:Royal cake.png|'Royal Cake' File:Cutesy tree.png|'Cutesy Tree' File:Idea lamp deco 3.png|'Idea Lamps' File:Home idea generator.png|'Home Idea Generator' File:Talent cup.png|'Talent Cup' File:Spooky bear.png|'Spooky Bear' File:Bored skeleton.png|'Bored Skeleton' File:Lonely zombie.png|'Lonely Zombie' File:Friendly ghost.png|'Friendly Ghost' File:Scarecrow 2018.png|'Scarecrow' File:Flickering screen.png|'Flickering screen' File:Shadowhunter.png|'Shadowhunter' File:No light totem 1.png|'No Light Totem' File:Loadwait.png|'various inert Halloween decos' File:George painting.png|'George' File:Magician's diploma deco.png|'Magician's Diploma' File:Snow blower.png|'Snow Blower' File:Santa limited deco.png|'Santa Limited' File:Elffel tower deco.png|'Elffel Tower' File:Christmas tree 2018.png|'Christmas Tree' File:Snow globe deco.png|'Snow Globe' File:Glass of champagne deco.png|'Glass of Champagne' Temporary or event decorations 2019: File:Biathlon cup.png|'Biathlon Cup' File:Seal the winner red.png|'Seal the Winner' File:World's eye.png|'World's Eye' File:Warming lamp deco.png|'Warming Lamp' File:Marvelous myrtle 1.png|'Marvelous Myrtle' File:Ancient telescope.png|'Ancient Telescope' File:Clockwork fortune-teller.png|'Clockwork Fortune-teller' File:Cream cat.png|'Cream Cat' File:Loadwait.png|'[[]]' File:Loadwait.png|'[[]]' File:Loadwait.png|'[[]]' File:Loadwait.png|'[[]]' Portal decorations Portal decorations are a kind of decoration. They act like a portal that can be entered into a colony-like location, where the player can collect rewards every 24 hours that are put into the home storage. File:Cloud service deco.png|'Cloud Service' Misc File:Chinese arch deco.png|'Arch' File:Chinese lantern deco.png|'Lantern' File:Res wish tree 1.png|'Wish tree' File:Cinema carriage.png|'Cinema Carriage' File:Spa pond.png|'Spa Pond' File:Romantic picnic.png|'Romantic Picnic' File:Date arch.png|'Date Arch' File:Res pink tree 1.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res purple tree 1.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res purple tree 2.png|'Decorative tree' File:Magic drum green 2.png|'Big magic drum' File:Magic drum red 2.png|'Big magic drum' File:Res magic lantern 1 3.png|'Magic lantern' File:Res magic lantern 2 3.png|'Magic lantern' File:Res magic lantern 3 3.png|'Magic lantern' File:Decorative pond.png|'Decorative Pond' File:Festive table.png|'Festive Table' File:Res mellow tree 4.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res mellow tree 5.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res mellow tree 6.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res mellow tree 7.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res orange tree round.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res bush orange.png|'Bush' File:Res bush pink.png|'Bush' File:Res bush purple.png|'Bush' File:Star lantern pisces.png|'Star Lanterns' (see article for more) File:Res age-old tree 1.png|'Age-Old Tree' (see article for more) File:Res wonderbloom 2.png|'Wonderbloom' (see article for more) File:Res windflower 2.png|'Windflower' (see article for more) File:Res bamboo 1.png|'Bamboo' (see article for more) File:Bonsai 3.png|'Bonsai' (see article for more) File:Rocking chair.png|'Rocking Chair' File:Lollipop red decoration.png|'Lollipop' Fences File:Fence brown.png|'Fence' (brown) File:Fence blue.png|'Fence' (blue) File:Fence green.png|'Fence' (green) File:Fence red.png|'Fence' (red) File:Fence brown vines.png|'Fence' (brown with vines) File:Fence brown vines broken.png|'Fence' (brown with vines, broken) File:Railing.png|'Railing' File:Stockade.png|'Stockade' File:Stone wall.png|'Stone wall' File:Valentine fence.png|'Valentine Fence' File:Gates of love.png|'Gates of Love' File:Scary fence.png|'Scary fence' File:Pumpkin fence.png|'Pumpkin fence' File:Fairy lights.png|'Fairy lights' File:Palisade.png|'Palisade' File:Fence roses.png|'Fence (roses)' File:Fence zoo.png|'Fence (zoo)' File:Star fence.png|'Star Fence' File:Bamboo fence.png|'Bamboo Fence' File:Stone wall chinese 1.png|'Chinese Stone Wall' File:Safety fencing.png|'Safety Fencing' File:Fence casino.png|'???' File:Fence sun city.png|'Fence' Footpaths File:Path stone end 1.png|'Stone path' File:Path paved end 1.png|'Paved path' File:Path colored end 3.png|'Colored path' File:Path wooden str 1.png|'Wooden path' File:Path brick red str 1.png|'Red brick path' File:Path stoned red str 1.png|'Stoned path' File:Path glass yellow str 1.png|'Yellow glass path' File:Path glass blue str 1.png|'Blue glass path' File:Path glass green str 1.png|'Green glass path' File:Path patterned str 1.png|'Patterned path' File:Path brick golden str 1.png|'Golden path' File:Path logged str 1.png|'Logged path' File:Path patterned knot str 2.png|'Patterned path' File:Starry path str 1.png|'Starry path' File:Path stoned chinese str 1.png|'Chinese Stoned path' File:Chess path str 1.png|'Chess path' Letters :See 'Letter decorations'. Notes *see also Category:Decorations for more *New decorations not yet available in the game or sorted into the wiki are listed in new content. *For the Harvest cycle flowers, see Harvest cycle structures. | | | | --> Category:Decorations Category:Structures